


Joss Whedon's Supergirl

by serenityxdragon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, F/F, I swear to god it's funny, If I must suffer so must you, Joss Whedon Bashing, Male Gaze, Meta, Pink Kryptonite, Screenplay/Script Format, evil!Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityxdragon/pseuds/serenityxdragon
Summary: Ever tried to imagine what Supergirl would be like if Joss Whedon wrote it? Try no more, I imagined it for you.





	Joss Whedon's Supergirl

**Author's Note:**

> Do you really want to read this? Do you really?
    
    
                                                                               
                                                                               
                                                                               
              INT. LEX’S LAIR - NIGHT                                           
                                                                               
              Kara punches a hole through the DOOR. The force of it blows her        
              hair back like she’s in a L’oreal commercial.                    
                                                                               
                                  KARA                                        
                        Lena Luthor, I won’t let you                           
                        destroy this planet!                                   
                                                                               
              Lena is wearing a LEATHER CATSUIT with a plunging neckline       
              that clings to her body. Her hair is down. She is wearing        
              KILLER HEELS. She saunters towards Supergirl, her hips           
              swaying. Her heels clack on the floor. She is holding a          
              small black DEVICE.                                              
                                                                               
                                  LENA                                        
                        Has your cousin not told you? I                        
                        don’t want to destroy the planet, I                    
                        just want to destroy you.                              
                                                                               
              Lena clicks the BUTTON on the device and suddenly PINK           
              KRYPTONITE is coursing through Kara’s veins. Kara falls to       
              the floor, gasping and moaning as if she's orgasming as 
              lesbianism flows through her. Lena smirks. Walks over to Kara.                                      
                                                                               
                                  LENA                                        
                        How do you feel?                                       
                                                                               
                                  KARA                                        
                        Different.                                             
                                                                               
              She STANDS. Lena is right in front of her. Kara’s eyes drop      
              down to Lena’s lips, which are DARK RED.                         
                                                                               
                                  LENA                                        
                        Kiss me, Supergirl.                                    
                                                                               
              Kara gives in to the sinful temptation of Pink Kryptonite.       
              Their lips meet, and Kara moans, her hands fisting in Lena’s     
              hair. Lena pulls back, and Kara whines, her only thought         
              Lena’s voluptuous body.                                          
                                                                               
                                  LENA                                        
                        Do you want me?                                        
                                                                               
                                  KARA                                        
                        Please.                                                
                                                                               
                                  LENA                                        
                        Would you do anything for me?                          
                                                                               
              Kara leans in, attempting to kiss Lena again, and Lena lets      
              her- but only for a second.                                      
                                                                             
                                  KARA                                        
                        Lena. I love you. Please, Lena,                        
                        just let me touch you.                                 
                                                                               
              Lena pushes her gently away, and Kara is suffering without       
              touching her. Her veins PULSE PINK. Her eyes fixate on           
              Lena’s ample bosom.                                              
                                                                               
                                  LENA                                        
                        Will you do something for me?                          
                                                                               
                                  KARA                                        
                        Anything.                                              
                                                                               
                                  LENA                                        
                        Kill Superman.                                         
                                                                               
                                                                               
                                                                               
    

**Author's Note:**

> Joss Whedon wrote this, not me.
> 
> Scrapped line: She moans as lesbianism flows through her
> 
> (mobile messes up the format, so sorry)
> 
> Edit: Joss Whedon unscrapped that line


End file.
